Winter Solstice
by Stella Severus
Summary: A pretty short story of Russia/China. I've named Taiwan as May 'cause I think that's the most suitable name for her. My first trial on English story. Have fun!


"Today is 22nd December, what's special?" Ivan looks at snow outside and asks Natasha.

"Christmas is riding by. Two days left to be Christmas Eve, and three days until Christmas. Brother, let's have happiness doubled, let's get married! Brother!" Natasha answers. That is the most terrible topic Ivan has heard, which scares him and makes him emit cold sweat.

"No, thanks…Nata, I'm going to find Yao, I'd come back a week later. See you!" Ivan packs immediately, and rushes out.

"Brother, why is your heart always be only that man? What goodness he has?" Natasha looks at him away in silhouette, with a wry smile.

Her head bow are dejected, too. She closes her eyes and frustrates.

"Did you remember…? The head bow, is the first gift from you." She is with disappointment and anger, turning into her own room. Her hair which releases into the atmosphere of the curvature looks like a flat expresses Natasha's sadness.

Ivan, who drags a suitcase, runs at a speed of 60 kilometers to the railway station. It is almost highway speed limit. Fortunately, the frequency to Beijing arrived at a few seconds before.

Therefore, he dashes into the railway carriage like to escape from Natasha.

"Kick into gear... Fortunately, I can catch up with it, or Natasha catches up, I can set the dead."

"Yao, I' m coming~" He narrows his eyes, the tone is impossible for people to imagine.

Yao who is now in Beijing chills.

"Who is talking about me?" And Horace rarely comes from home to Beijing, planning to accompany Yao through the winter, although it is not winter at his home, but the Christmas holidays.

Horace who has always been busy because of the rapid pace of life is expressionless, standing at stove side asks, "Brother, nostoc is now added it?"

"Yes, wait for a moment. Let me pick up the phone first." Yao runs to the parlor. Three seconds later his facial expression changes greatly.

"What? You're coming? I didn't prepare for your dinner… It's fine? Okay. You've my key, right? Then you come here yourself…Bye, my darling." He said with a kiss which makes Horace thinks that is strange.

Horace thinks, his brother and husband are so…If May is here, she must have been happy with it. However, today is the winter solstice, she cannot com.

Surprisingly, Ivan arrives at around eight, which is the time Yao and Horace are about to have dinner. Ivan opens the door skillfully. He opens the door and finds a head-on face, "Ivan is really early yet."

"In order to eat a meal made by Yao, of course I will approach as soon as possible." Ivan says with an accustoming squint, but he hears the abnormal response.

"Oh, that's not true. Tonight's dinner is done by Horace."

What? My sweetheart's brother came? Ivan thinks. The Yao-exclusive is bitter blowing. A climate of fear and frenzy spreads indoors. However, when his eyes meets Yao's pure and innocent face, he finally eats dinner with the two.

If May and Kiku are here now, it must be better…Yao thinks. The stillness during the dinner time makes him cherish the memory of the past.

Lastly, Ivan says, "Yao, what's this…? How would there be…hair?"

Horace thinks that it is funny, he would like to laugh out loud but because of Yao, he does not. He endures not to laugh, although in the eyes of the other two, Horace absolutely has no change in his facial expression.

"Ivan, it is Nostoc. There was many in the northeast of Beijing, but now it has a rapid decrease in output because of desertification. So, now, it's very EXPENSIVE!" The implication is to ask Ivan not wasting any dishes. Even though Ivan has learned to use chopsticks over the decades, he would still drop out some rice while having a meal.

"What's special today, sweetheart? Is it because you know that I'd come, so you prepare such a rich dinner?" Ivan hugs Yao and kisses him as usual.

Yao suddenly comes out with his weapon, the wok, and uses it to hit Ivan.

Yao says, "This is the day which we'll celebrate for the harvest at the end of a year. We were agricultural society, so it's an important festival."

Ivan hears and smiles. He picks up Yao and goes to the bedroom, "Yao, then let's celebrate winter solstice together~"

"What? No way! Put down me Ivan!"

"It's far too late, brother…" says Horace.

Washing the dishes? I'd better do it tomorrow… Horace thinks.

Horace goes back to his room and phones to May, "Hello, I'm Horace. Braginski comes again…He's now in their bedroom. You'd love to watch them through phone…? Okay…"


End file.
